


for now

by MercuryM



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Crime Fighting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is struggling with her feelings about Matt and her indecision on how to proceed, while, once again, patching him up on her couch. In other words, nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for now

**Author's Note:**

> Because lately I’ve been struggling to write anything and my go-to fandom is being a mess and I don’t feel inspired to write anything there, I ventured into the deep dark abyss of trying something new for a change. It’s safe to say that aside from watching the tv show, I know nothing about the Daredevil comic universe, so I’m sorry if this seems ooc (I tried, ok, I tried). That said, this is just a short drabble and I'll appreciate your feedback on it.
> 
> **I absolutely refuse to have my story hosted on wattpad, goodreads or any other site! Stop stealing people's work!**

_Well maybe I just like the sound of your voice_ Matt had said once.

And as Claire was watching him now, covered in cuts and bruises, nursing a headache and struggling to get out of his red suit, she couldn’t help but go back to that. Things were simpler then; for one, she hadn’t been as invested as she was now.

“You’re staring. Do I look that bad?” He took off his face mask with some difficulty and looked in her direction; his unseeing eyes bore into hers and snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I’ve seen car crash survivors in better shape than you.” She was only half lying – that new suit of his did wonders to minimize the damage taken by his enemies for the night, but punches were still punches and no matter how good Matt was, somebody always managed to land a lucky hit on him every now and then.

She rolled on her purple latex gloves and grabbed some anesthetic wipes. He chuckled and barely winced when she pressed the wipes against his cracked lip.

“You should have seen-”

“-the other guys? I probably have.” Claire was, after all, still working as a nurse at the hospital.

Matt’s smile grew tight-lipped and he lowered his eyes. 

He didn’t apologize and Claire didn’t expect it of him, didn’t _want_ it. She knew what kind of person the vigilante of Hell’s Kitchen was and she had long ago accepted that. As she had accepted the fact that her mind couldn’t control her heart and choose the people she fell in love with.

And Matt – she was in love with him, there was no denying it anymore.

Oh, she tried to fight it, to distance and convince herself that any future romantic relationship with him had no future. She even made a whole damn list for God’s sake, with pros and cons and all the reasons why it wouldn’t work out between them (and little black-clad ninja figures in the margins). But even going as far as telling him that she could be nothing more than a friend that would occasionally patch him up didn’t seem to work.

He shrugged off the suit from his shoulders and Claire helped him tug it down his arms. One of his shoulders was badly bruised and she winced in sympathy; thankfully, it wasn’t strained. She grabbed her bandages and he let out a small hiss when she made him raise his arm.

The silence between them was heavy but not awkward. Claire hated it, yet she hated the thought of breaking it first more if only for the fact that she didn’t want to drive him away when he so desperately needed a safe haven.

“Thank you.” His voice was soft, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion.

He looked one minute away from falling asleep on her couch.

“Of course.”

Claire used a wet rag to clean the sweat from his neck and hair and let him bring it down his chest. Her gaze didn’t linger on his fingers. (It totally did; his abs were killing her.)

He stripped off the rest of the red suit without further prompting from Claire and gratefully accepted the glass of water she brought him. She took off her latex gloves and threw them in her kit, along with the rest of the medical supplies she used on him; she’d deal with them later.

Matt didn’t even protest when she dumped the blanket on his lap – they’ve had played this game for a while now. Instead, he smiled once more and stretched out on the couch, using one of the lumpy pillows as a head rest.

Claire had to fight back the urge to rake her fingers through his hair and kiss his brow. They were _not_ like that, she had made sure of it, but now… now she didn’t know what she wanted out of him, of herself, of _them_. She was careful not to sigh (with his hearing it would be impossible to foul him that everything was alright) and hugged her cardigan closer to her body.

“Goodnight.”

“Hey.” His hand was fast as a lighting as he grabbed the end of her cardigan and pulled lightly. “I appreciate what you’re doing for me, really, I do. Thank you.”

Her fingers let go of the tight grip she had on her knitted cardigan and she touched the back of his hand, brushing fingertips over his red knuckles and squeezing his hand when his fingers intertwined with hers. He was smiling up at her and she smiled back.

“I’ll wake you in the morning.” She allowed herself one last squeeze before letting go of his hand and moving towards her bed.

For now, this would have to suffice. Until she was sure if she could really love him and have his back no matter what he did, fleeting touches and midnight bandaging was all she could afford.

Matt turned on his side and drew the blanket over his shoulders.

Claire let her hair down from her bun, ditched her cardigan and climbed into her bed.

_For now.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, posted on tumblr [here](http://mercuryslunacies.tumblr.com/post/119123410206/a-n-because-lately-ive-been-struggling-to-write)  
> \- M.


End file.
